


know i would

by TheQuietWings



Series: My TMA Poetry [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Blanket Permission, GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THATS A TAG BUT YEAH????, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, POV Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Poetry, Sad, Speculation, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, my gay ass like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: Jon being sad and gay. I like to think that Martin would approve of it being in poem form.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: My TMA Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	know i would

I’d carve you a love story if I knew how  
but I will not tempt the Hunt  
endless pursuit of a wish would distort us   
Instead let it be this  
Let it have been pain and struggle  
and Loneliness, because there are no more lies  
even the kind ones  
I can’t take an axe to this world  
and make room for you, dear  
know I would  
But the journey will be the journey  
We grow in the cracks  
in those stone walls  
they carried our echoes to each other  
And apologies  
The harsh words I shot  
I’m sorry  
The creeping fog  
I’m sorry  
A burned world instead of one given to you  
golden and gleaming  
like sunlight on a windowsill garden  
and familiarity of nighttime routine  
and a home far from prying eyes  
I’m sorry  
carve and chisel until the stones free angels  
and you.  
Be kind to your heart  
let it breathe  
and never walk those empty beaches.  
there’s a promise that I loved you  
know I would  
but the journey will be the journey  
and I only See the tower fallen.  
With a thousand eyes and only two  
I see you.

**Author's Note:**

> jons gonna die  
> im gonna cry  
> why jonny why


End file.
